


A Wolf in the Jungle

by Kikileduc



Series: Alone [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), wolf pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc
Summary: Derek takes Stiles on a date to the JungleNymeria, Brin, and Remus crash it...





	A Wolf in the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Because we hit 1k kudos on Lone Wolf, today, I wrote the fluffy club scene I said I wouldn't.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and ends abruptly, it was done on my lunch break...
> 
> enjoy the fluff and dancing and baby wolves!
> 
> Thank you all for the love and kudos! 1000, that is insane!

A Wolf in the Jungle

 

True to his word, Danny met up at Stiles's house later that evening. The lacrosse goalie took one look at newly the appointed Hale emissary and sighed.

“You're not actually going to wear that? Is that a grass stain? Come on Stilinski, let me work my magic!” Danny wiggled his fingers mockingly as the other teen actually had some pretty intense capabilities now. 

“I…guess.” Stiles looked defeated. Nymeria must have sensed his discomfort because she came over and nudged him until Stiles finally caved and started to cart his fingers through the wolf’s light colored, still puppy soft fur.

“Okay, great!” Danny looked way to pleased as he started to attack his phone, he was texting someone at warp speed. “So, Derek, huh? You guys still going slow or do we need to have a whole different conversation?” 

Stiles face burned red.

“I take it you're not there yet, that's okay. Want me to show you some dance moves?” 

“No, I think I can manage.” Stiles hit his play list on his laptop and a latin beat started to play. The younger teen started to swing his waist with surprising grace as he popped his hip to the beat. 

“Okay, okay, not bad, you do that everyday and you'd have yourself a six pack by the time were back in school.”

Stiles smirked. “It's not really from dancing so much as crunches and you know running around the forest chasing after crazy murdering psychopaths, but they're there, even if they're faint.” He lifted up his shirt to reveal a surprisingly toned stomach.

Danny resumed pounding away on his phone.

 

*** 

It turns out he was texting with Lydia and Jackson as the two had come over to get ready to go out that evening not long afterwards. Lydia was wearing a flattering light grey ensemble that showed off all her curves, Jackson’s button up matched perfectly. Which begged the question, why were the two carrying clothes? 

Lydia had bought Stiles another outfit. The shirt was impossibly tight and dark green. Lydia squealed about it matching Derek’s eyes. Danny said it was perfect as it rode up to reveal his happy trail and just barely toned abs as he moved. Jackson commented on his biceps, stating those must be a result of his stint in the clink. Stiles paired the shirt with yet another new set of jeans, these ones were more of a relaxed fit with a washout that allowed him to move comfortably as gave his butt a little test pop. Everyone approved. Jackson rolled his eyes. 

The four and three puppies made their way to Derek's loft. 

It was surprisingly empty; Derek and Peter were the only ones there. Peter planned on watching the wolves as everyone else hit up the club. He seemed nonchalant about it, but the fact was, he could barely hide his smile as he dropped to the ground to play pounce. Derek grabbed his leather jacket, asking the teens if they were ready to go. Something about watching the freshly shaven werewolf donned his dark leather sent a flutter of butterflies in Stiles's stomach.

Lydia and Danny immediately jumped in Jackson's Porsche. Leaving Stiles and Derek the only two in the black Camaro. 

*** 

Everyone else was already there and in line at the door. Perhaps it was Lydia with her shiny strawberry hair complementing her heels perfectly or perhaps it was Derek's surly ruggedness, but as soon as they joined the group the bouncer flagged them over indicating the party was welcomed to enter now. 

“That was all you twink!” Danny said with a smirk. Derek glared until Danny resituated himself on the other side of Scott and Allison.

“So alpha, you buying us humans and human-ish drinks tonight?”Stiles boldly asked. Allison perked up hopeful. 

“Any of you twenty one yet?” Derek responded with a raised eyebrow. 

“Fine then let's dance!”

Danny quickly met his friends inside and the group grasped a couch that was apart of the unofficial VIP section. While some sat and chatted away happily, Lydia, Allison, and Stiles made their way to the dance floor. The three moved to the rhythm in unison. 

“Come on Erica! Get out here, replace me in this huntress and banshee sandwich!” Stiles spoke at a normal volume despite being across the floor, because he knew the werewolves would here. 

Reluctantly the blond wolf obliged but she had a wide smile by the time she made it on the dance floor.

Rather boldly Stiles sauntered up to his date and asked for a dance. Who was Derek to refuse? The two made such a pair on the floor. Derek was closed off and would barely move, but Stiles more than made up for it as he pressed his body against the other in tune. The younger man had worked up a sweat in no time, the scent was overpowering for the alpha at such a close distance. He would bury his head in the crook of his emissary's neck and inhale while fighting to keep control of his eye color. To an outsider, it looked as if the older man couldn't keep his lips off the younger. And the truth was, it was a struggle not to leave his mark and claim the boy right then and there. Oblivious to his date’s ordeal, Stiles continued to snake his way up and down the other man, turning around to grind his backside seductively on the alpha's thigh. The move was too much for Derek. Had anyone looked at that particular moment it would be apparent how much the older man was enjoying his dance partner. Stiles turn again. He had on a huge smile, but the abrupt about face put him in the alpha's breathing space. 

His smile faltered for just a minute before Derek cradled the younger man's head in his hands for a passionate kiss. The kiss continued as Stiles tilted his head just enough to allow Derek in. His date tasted heavenly as his sweat had glisten just enough on his cupid’s bow for the scent to overwhelm the alpha’s senses. All he could taste and smell was the younger teen. The two broke apart for a much needed breath. 

“Your eyes!” Stiles had warned in a haste whisper as he leaned in again, this time trying to be the more dominant partner. He licked along Derek's bottom lip asking for permission which the alpha quickly granted. Once inside Stiles explored the new territory as he continued to rake his body left and right over the other’s. At least Derek wasn't the only one who was hard anymore. 

The two continued 

*** meanwhile *** 

“Okay, Peter, calm down. What happened? How did they…” Isaac was the unfortunate werewolf who answered his phone. 

As quietly as he could the werewolf signaled the rest of the pack without bringing attention to his alpha that something was amiss. It took sometime, and there was no interrupting the sandwich pile going on with Danny and his friends at that moment, so it wasn't everyone, but mostly.

“Okay guys! Peter lost the puppies, I don't know how and I'm not sure when but ahhh, we have to find them before Derek or Stiles finds out…” Isaac explained to the group at large. 

“I'm pretty sure Derek heard you…” Boyd pointed to the alpha who was currently kissing on Stiles's neck while glaring red eyes at the rest of his pack.

“We're on it.” Scott nodded towards the older man. Here was his chance to do something for his friend. “Okay, no one tell Stiles…”

“Ahh if we just tell him, he could…” Jackson cut off the crooked jawed werewolf.

“No, nope. He is having a good time. We can fix this on our own!” Scott said with determination. 

*** 

Over an hour later and they were still scraping away without a plan. Stiles’s momentum was starting to slow down on the floor and he would surely be heading over to the couch soon. Probably sporting at least one knew hickey, the way their alpha had carried on.

“What are we going to do? Peter said he is tracking them this way!” Erica whispered to Scott.

“Let's just get Stiles to call for them, I'm sure he cou….” Jackson tried again.

“No, Stiles, remember!” Allison piped in. “ He can't find out!” 

Just then the music cut off and all the jumping bodies slowed with groans and shouts of ‘what happened’ or ‘uh oh, pay your electric bill!’ The DJ pounded the mic, causing a shrill sound to reverberate through the club all the werewolves to covered their ears reflexively.

Three howls pierced the air at the same time. The pups didn't appreciate the sound either. This caught everyone's attention. 

“Did someone bring their dog?” 

“Not cool, poor guys!”

“Not what I meant when I said doggie style” 

“Hooooowwwwlllll”

The drunk crowd had a lot to say on the matter, but Stiles knew that sound, he knew his pups.

He quickly looked at Derek, “where are they?”

The alpha was able to find the underneath the DJ’s table instantly. Brin was chewing on a wire. Nymers and Remus looked ecstatic to see Stiles, their tails wagging.

Stiles and Derek scooped them up and apologized as they made their way outside. The pack quickly followed.

“How…what happened? Where's Peter?” Stiles questioned. His hair was a mess from the alpha's touchy fingers.

“Right here…you look…a little… wrecked, young emissary.” The werewolf crept out of a shadows. “Oh good you found them!”

“How did you loose them?” Stiles questioned ignoring the older wolf’s other comment.

“Oh well, I told the pack, we were going to go for a walk and they just took off after your scent, and I thought this would be good practice, but they were much faster than I thought, and I gave them a head start…and well, it was just a game, isn't that right?” Peter reached for Remus who was still in Stiles's hand. The teen ignored him. 

“So you all knew they were missing?” Stiles accused Scott. 

“Well Derek flashed his eyes, which we took as you better find them.” Scott looked sheepish. "Sorry, buddy..." 

“Wait! You knew too! What the hell? Why is it so hard to just tell me things? All of you?” Stiles yelled. With those words Nymeria started to lick his face. And Stiles couldn't help the smile that broke across it. “Well club night is over, someone get Danny, we're going to Sam’s diner!” Stiles announced.

Derek looked hesitant as he held out a hand. 

Stiles took it.

“Sorry. I'm not really sure exactly how that happened, but you're right we should have told you right away!” Derek stated firmly.

“Yes. You should have!” Stiles agreed, “but I suppose you're forgiven, if you make up it up to me with a date tomorrow night?”

Brin barked with approval from the alpha’s arms. 

“I suppose we'll have to take these guys with us again.” Stiles agreed with the smallest pup, petting his head.

Derek grinned as he placed his free arm around the teens shoulder. “Pick you up at eight?”

"It's a date!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lone Human is coming in October!
> 
> What's your favorite background pairing because a lot can change in 5 years and I want to make you happy!


End file.
